Talk:Hunter Elite
Editing To whoever edited this page, please check the guidelines and rules of editing BEFORE editing a actual page. Do not make stuff up or guess, this wiki is for FACT. Dragonzzilla 20:59, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Is any of the current info canon? --JacktheBlack 07:33, October 13, 2011 (UTC) rank Am I the only person who thinks that the normal locust hunter looks to be a higher ranking hunter than he hunter elite? mostly because the normal has more armor, so better protection, but the elite just looks like a grenadier, it's not like that shoulder plate will help him not to get shot, it just doesn't make sense, can I put this in the "behind the scenes" section? it's not like I'm saying the normal IS a higher rank, but he just looks like one. 00:08, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :crap, sorry, that was my comment, I just forgot to log in. Tristan7grunt 00:13, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::This would be speculation.--The Forgotten Jedi 00:23, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't mean to be rude, but no, that isn't speculation, imagine you're a locust, you don't have much armor, you get promoted, you're given armor, it is not taken away, generals don't want their soldiers getting killed due to lack of armor, especially not there good ones, it isn't speculation, me saying that myyrah is a mutated berserker is speculation, but this, is not, it is simple knowledge that when you're a good soldier, you get more armor, so you don't die as easily, hence, t wouldn't make sense to take the hunters armor away, and again I AM NOT saying that the hunter elite is really a lower ranking locust than the nomal hunter, I'm just saying that it is odd to promote a soldier, and take away his armor for no real reason. so no, not speculation, so, it makes perfect sense for that to be in the behind the scenes section, and you can't tell me it doesn't, in fact, (even if this was speculation, which it most certainly isn't, it would make at least some sense to put a reasonable theory in the behind the scenes section. note, reasonable, not something stupid). Tristan7grunt 02:39, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright, speculation would be the wrong word to use. But we do not allow theories or other things like this in the Behind the Scenes. For all we know, wearing less armor means the Locust is more badass and proving something to the rest of the Locust. We can't let any theories go on pages, because then people would be adding any crazy theory they can come up with. It's best to keep things like this on the forums.--The Forgotten Jedi 03:26, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Whatever you say, I personally think that the game labels them wrong, that seems like the best answer to it, but I'll refrain from putting it on the page, by the way, do you know any forum I could go to so I can see what others think? thanks.Tristan7grunt 03:29, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::http://forums.epicgames.com/forums/390-Gears-of-War-3--[[User:The Forgotten Jedi|The Forgotten Jedi]] 03:57, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks! Tristan7grunt 11:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC)